1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved die-to-die or die-to-substrate interconnects, including both discrete and same package die. Further, the present invention relates to through lines for improved interconnection between sources and loads with differing impedance.
Further, heat transfer interconnect structures that promote heat transfer away from a die are described. Such interconnect structures are of particular use in multi-die and stacked die packages.
2. Description of Related Art